Haircut
by Tigerbread
Summary: Ever wondered what Gokudera thought of Haru's shorter hairstyle?


Haircut.

It was the summer of their 2nd year at high school, and instead of hanging out with friends outside to eat lunch; Gokudera Hayato decided to stay inside school by himself. He found he coped better with the heat in the shaded classroom then sitting outside in the sun's direct rays. Not only that, he soon discovered, but the peace and quiet was rather relaxing for him.

Of course that was ruined when Haru Miura decided to sit herself down at the desk in front of his.

In order to spend more time with the Tsuna, Haru had decided to apply to same high school as them. It goes without saying Gokudera was less than pleased, especially at times like this.

"What the hell do you want woman?" the disgruntled Italian asked as Haru made herself comfortable.

Haru simply turned to look at him. The normal irritating grin of hers was nowhere to be seen, and instead she wore a bland expression.

"Tsuna-san and Kyoko-chan are going out." She stated.

"Ah."

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence as Gokudera sat there, unsure of what to say. Finally, scratching the back of his head, he spoke.

"You… are you okay?"

Haru looked away from him, paused, and then suddenly stood up, nearly knocking the chair over.

"I'm fine! In fact, Haru is extremely happy for the both of them!"

A rather startled looking Gokudera stared at her. It was safe to say he was **not** expecting that. Taking his silence as her cue, Haru continued.

"Though Haru is a little upset, Haru knows how to overcome this sadness!"

"And how the heck you gonna do that?" Gokudera asked, finally coming out of his shocked state. He was getting a little irritated that the woman had actually got him concerned for her when she was truly fine. Haru sat herself down with a smug smile as Gokudera reached over to grab his juice box.

"Ufufufu, Gokudera-san is so naïve," a popped vein appeared on his brow as he started to drink, "All Haru has to do is find a new prince!"

Haru giggled as Gokudera began to choke on his juice from shock. Coughing and spluttering, he turned to her.

"You what?"

"Haru is going to find herself a new prince!" she repeated.

"You cannot be serious. Prince?"

"Yes. Well, not a real prince of course, but he will be Haru's prince!"

Gokudera blinked a few times from disbelief. He knew the woman was stupid, but not to the point of where she was immune to heartbreak. He had to give her credit though; she was strong enough to move on, so he decided to go along with it.

"Right. So how to you plan on finding said _'prince'_.

"Hahi! Of course, Gokudera-san doesn't read 'Girl's Weekly' does he?" She said, grabbing her bag and pulling the magazine out of it.

"Why the hell would you think I would read that anyway?"

Ignoring him, Haru flicked through the pages before stabbing a delicate finger at an article that read 'How to recover from a break up." Gokudera opened his mouth, but quickly shut it. Though it appeared Haru was fine, he didn't think she'd appreciate being told she actually hadn't suffered from a break up.

"Look here, number 12: Get a haircut."

"…and?"

"That's what Haru will do! Get a haircut. See, it says here that after having an extreme haircut, girls have a 99.9% chance of discovering a new love! It's perfect!"

Maybe the new relationship between Kyoko and Tsuna had affected her mental state. She was unable how obvious it was that the percentage had totally been made up. Then again, she was completely idiotic.

"Well Gokudera-san? What do you think?"

"I think you're a stupid woman."

His head was met with a rolled up magazine of 'Girl's Weekly' swung at high speed.

* * *

><p>The next morning, as Gokudera strolled into the classroom, he couldn't help but notice the crowd surrounded at Haru's desk. Not like it was difficult, their squeals could be heard from miles away.<p>

"Oh Haru, you look so cute!"

"I never knew it would suit you, but it really does!"

"I want to get a haircut now!"

'So she actually went through with the haircut thing' Gokudera thought to himself, as he walked towards the herd of girls, deciding he wanted to see how drastic the change was. During the small journey, he couldn't help but think how stupid it was to believe changing your hairstyle could attract guys. He pushed two girls lightly out of his way before freezing solid from the sight upon him, a small blush crawling over his cheeks.

Haru's brown locks were no longer tied into the plain ponytail she always wore. It was too short for that now as every strand of hair ended just slightly below her chin to create a short bob.

"Ah, Gokudera-san! What do you think of Haru's new hair?" she asked, as she tucked a now shortened lock of hair behind her ear.

He thought it made her look beautiful.

And of course, Gokudera was too stubborn to admit it.

"Tch. You just look uglier, stupid woman."

"Hahi! How rude!"

And thus the morning started with one of their famous arguments. The rest of their classmates watched them purely for entertainment value.

* * *

><p>Over the period of the next few days, Gokudera tried his best to avoid Haru. He wouldn't make eye contact with her, refused to speak to her, and would leave the room when he could if she was there. This more or less irritated Haru of course, and finally cornered him when they were both on classroom duty, and were alone in the classroom.<p>

They were both sitting at the same desk, stapling papers together when Haru decided to break the silence.

"Why has Gokudera-san been ignoring Haru?" She demanded to know. Gokudera continued with stapling.

"Because you're freaking irritating. The more time I spend with you, the more of my brain cells die off." He finally looked up at her when he didn't get a reply, only to meet the angered face of Haru's, which was dangerously close to his.

"You've been this way since Haru had a haircut!"

"Guuahhh!" Gokudera backed away as quickly as possible, nearly falling off his chair, "Don't get so near me you annoying woman!" His face was quickly turning more and more red: he never knew Haru was so pretty close up.

"Eh?" Haru's head tilted to the side slightly from confused. A few seconds passed before a grin began to grow on her face. "Could it be that you've fallen for me?"

Gokudera's eyes widened, and began to open his mouth to reply before he was cut off.

"Ahaha, Haru was only joking! You don't need to tell me that I'm wrong." And with that, she looked down, with a small blush tainting her cheeks and continued with her work, humming lightly.

The woman was so stupid, she didn't realise she was right.

* * *

><p>Authors note:<p>

Tada! Another 5986 one shot for you all :)

I tried my best to make this one a bit more innocent then my last, such as cutting out Gokudera's foul language, and other things… *coughcough*

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
